Archer
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: During the second world war Leech Woman wasn't the first female puppet Andre Toulon created. When a young child asks why there isn't a girl in his shows Toulon goes about creating a puppet named Archer. However before she can be brought to life and go on stage she needs to the approval of Jester, Pinhead, Tunneler and Six Shooter.


**A/N: Been planning this story for a while now. Been doing this off and on since Archer was introduced in Strings of Fate 1. Anyway this is a little backstory on why she was created. Anyway as normal I don't own any characters that are from Full Moon Entitainment and Charles Band. I just own Archer.**

* * *

"Herr Toulon."

Toulon turned seeing a young girl looking up at him nervously.

"Yes my dear?"

"Why are there no girl puppets in your shows?" The girl asked.

Toulon smiled and knelt down.

"Would you like there to be a girl puppet?" He asked, the girl nodding in response.

"Well I'll see what I can do." He smiled.

The girl smiled back and left.

From the stage Jester and Six Shooter looked on.

" _A girl puppet_?" Six said.

" _It would be nice to have a sister_." Jester said.

Six shook his head, he was quite happy with the way the show was.

" _I don't mind the idea of a girl but I don't want the show to change_."

Jester looked at his friend and shook his head.

" _You're lucky you're in the show. Me and Tunneler never get to entertain the children._ " He said.

Six looked at his friend, he had a point.

" _Let's just see what happens_." Jester said seeing Toulon drawing up plans for a new puppet.

 **(Weeks later)**

Toulon nodded to himself finishing up the new puppet who he and Elsa had agreed to name Archer.

Archer was only just taller than Jester and pail peach skin, she wore a dark green cloak, the hood covering the top half of her face. There was a white shirt underneath the cloak, black trousers and black shoes the hood concealing her short brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"How are you going to put her in the show? Will you pair her up with Jester?" Elsa asked.

"One step at a time Elsa. I want them to see their new companion before I decide."

Backstage the four other puppets were eagerly waiting for news on the new puppet.

" _I wonder what she'll do in the show_." Jester said.

" _Well I'm sure she won't be with me_." Pinhead said, he normally demonstrated his strength and couldn't see how the new girl would fit in.

" _Well she ain't gonna be with me_." Six said crossing his arms.

" _You're just jealous she'll steal your spotlight_." Jester teased.

This led to a lot of are not, are too from them.

" _Maybe she'll get her own spot in the show_." Tunneler suggested.

The others nodded and turned going quiet when Toulon and Elsa walked in.

"I trust you to be keeping out of mechief Jester." Elsa smiled.

Jester nodded looking as innocent as possible.

Toulon presented the new puppet to the others who seemed quite happy with her.

"Now Six Shooter." Toulon began.

" _Crap_." Six thought.

"Once Archer is finished she will join you on stage."

Jester chuckled and put his hands on his hips imitating Six Shooter.

" _Well she ain't going to be with me. I like the show as it is_." He said putting on his best cowboy accent, Six proceeding to whack him round the head with his hat. Jester trying to duck but still got hit.

A quick scolding from Elsa stopped Six in his tracks, Jester looking up trying to look innocent.

"Don't you give me that look Jester." Elsa said, Jester looking down sheepishly.

Toulon chuckled.

"You two always seem to make the most trouble with another."

The two puppets stood with their backs to another, arms crossed.

" _Real mature you two_." Tunneler muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

Within a few minutes though the puppets had put the little fude aside and were having a better look at Archer.

Six had to admit, this girl puppet. Archer was quite pretty.

Maybe working with her wouldn't be so bad.

" _She's pretty_." He said.

Jester turned to his friend.

" _Your opinion changed fast_." He commented.

Six shrugged.

Toulon smiled.

"Now my friends, we have a busy day tomorrow and we need to be well rested."

The four puppets nodded and went to rest.

Six however as he walked took a quick last look behind him to see Archer.

" _You coming Tex_?" Jester asked.

" _Call me Tex one more time and I will happily shoot you in the backside when nobody is looking_." Six warned and followed the others.

Jester just laughed running ahead of his brothers as Six jumped down from the table.

" _Maybe a girl won't be bad_." Six thought.

" _Well..as long as she's not worse than Jess_." He added climbing into the trunk, tipping his hat over his face, and made sure to give Jester a quick elbow in the ribs for getting him in trouble with Elsa.

" _Night all_." He yawned.

" _Night Six_." The three responded, the four soon asleep for the day ahead.

Little did they know just how long it would be before Archer was brought back to the group.

 **(Skip to just before Strings of Fate 2)**

Six looked from his cage at the female puppet and sighed.

She could have been so much more, she could of had Toulon as a master if only those Nazi's hadn't come after them.

He sighed.

" _We'll get out of here Archer. Then we'll find a kind master and you'll see how special you really are_." He thought.

 **The End**


End file.
